


I'm Sorry Hinata

by Just_a_transboy_writing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Execution, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_transboy_writing/pseuds/Just_a_transboy_writing
Summary: He was scared of dying but he was more scared of dying with his feelings bundled up inside of himself. At least he could get his feelings out of the way before he finally took his last breath right?
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	I'm Sorry Hinata

Tears dripped down the chubby chef's cheeks as he watched his classmates stare at him as they finally realized he was the one to kill Togami. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry everyone....I just wanted to see her again...I didn't mean to kill him...I really didn't mean to...I didn't mean to..." Teruteru croaked out quietly as he buried his face into his hands with a loud sob that echoed around the courtroom. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry momma! I won't be coming home like I promised! I'm so sorry momma!" A soft wail left his throat as he pressed his forehead against his podium to steady himself. "Hinata I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Hinata...Hinata...Hinata" He hiccuped out his words quietly as he stared at the taller boy that had pointed out everything that he had done wrong in his crime. He sounded like a broken record as he repeated the brunette's name as his tears flowed down his cheeks like waterfalls.

Teruteru slammed his hands against the wood of his podium as hard as he could as the tears of failure turned to pure anguish. "I'm so sorry Hinata! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" His voice was starting to become raw with each word he spoke before another wail left his lips. "You're the only one who doesn't hate me! You treat me like I'm human! I love you! I love you Hinata!" His cheeks flushed pinker with each tear that slipped down his chubby cheeks. 

The room was nearly dead silent except for the loud pleads and cries coming from the smaller man. "I know you'll never love me Hajime! I'm just a pervert who's going to die soon but please just say you love me back even if you don't mean it! You mean so much to me!" He turned towards him as he began to shake from the force of his sobs. "I lov ya! I lov ya!" His accent began to slip once again as he tried to reach out towards him just to see if he could hold his hand one last time before it was taken away from him. "Please don't hate me for what I did! Just please don't hate me!" He was begging now as he rubbed his cheeks to wipe away the endless tears that dripped down his face.

"I...I...." Hajime's voice quietly cracked as he tried to reach back to him but his hand fell limp. "I...I...." The words were stuck in his throat as he tried to say those three simple words to sooth him. I love you was nearly impossible for him to say as he watched a metal clamp appear before tightening around the smaller man's neck with enough force to crack his teeth. 

"Hajime please check on my momma for me please.....Tell her I failed her and I'm never coming home again....Tell her I love her!" Teruteru's hands clawed desperately at the metal around his neck as he was slowly pulled away from his classmates. "Hajime I love you! I love you! Please don't forget me! Please don't hate me! I love you!" He shouted out as he tried once again to reach out to him.

Hinata's arms finally began to work as he tried to grab on to his smaller hands to keep him from being taken away. Their finger barely brushed against each other before the chef was quickly and painfully yanked towards his punishment and away from the class. 

In a final attempt to speak his mind Teruteru looked at Hajime as he was dangled over his classmates. "You are so much more than what the others think of you! You are so special even though you think you're worthless for not having a talent! You are so amazing and so beautiful! I wish you could see how wonderful you are! I wish I could have more time to tell you! I love you so much!" He gasped loudly for air as the metal clamp tightened around the clamp as it began to finally speed up.

The chef watched in horror as his scarf drifted down to the ground as he was pulled away from everyone that he had known and cared about. He silently prayed that someone wouldn't step on it since that was the only thing he had that was given to him by his mother. He didn't want it to be ruined like what was going to happen to him soon. A small smile drifted to his cheeks as he watched the brunette pick up his scarf and pull it close to his chest almost protectively like it was a small child instead of an important piece of cloth.

The class seemed to stare at the screen as they watched and heard Teruteru scream and beg for mercy for accidentally killing one for their classmates. He was chained to a metal pole even though it was designed to be inescapable he was still trying to run away from his death. It was soon drowned out by groans of pain from the feathers and glue that was shot at him as some of the weaker stomach students turned away from the sounds of pain before the others could see him being slowly dragged to his death as he begged for his momma and for Hinata to forgive him for what he did.

Hajime's eyes were glued to screen as he watched the younger man drop to his death into the lava as screams of agony, that only lasted for twenty seconds but felt like twenty years, filled the room before it went silent once again. His legs soon gave out with a thud as the horror finally began growing in his chest at what had really gone down and what they all had watched.

"I love you Teruteru! I won't hate you! I won't hate you! I won't hate you! I won't forget you! I will never forget! I'll go to your mom for you! I'll tell her what happened! I promise you! I swear on my life!" It was already too late for the chubby man to hear the words but they finally spilled out of the talentless man as he pulled the scarf tightly to his chest. He squeezed it between his fingers almost like if he squeezed hard enough the dead would come back alive and everything could go back to normal. "I love you! I love you!" His words of adoration fell on dead ears as he laid down on to his side as he curled up into a ball as he waited for himself to die of heartbreak.


End file.
